GNW : Gomen Ne, Watashi
by baby-pinkyblue
Summary: "Benar kau menyukainya?"/ "Ya."/ "Kita sahabat 'kan?"/ "Bisa kau perlakukan aku melebihi itu?"/ "Hah! Sasuke bersama Hinata?"/ "Aku terima itu. Aku tahu kok."/ Kisah tentang persahabatan dan cinta. Fict ketiga dari saya. maaaf jika gaje. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Gomen Ne, Watashi milik Hitomi**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, friendship, hurt/comfort.**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning: AU, OoC, OC, abal, gak mutu, aneh, dapat membuat gangguan kehamilan dan janin(?)**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Summary:**

"**Benar kau menyukainya?"/ "Ya."/ "Kita sahabat 'kan?"/ "Bisa kau perlakukan aku melebihi itu?"/ "Hah? Sasuke bersama Hinata?"/ "Aku terima itu. Aku tahu kok."/ Kisah tentang persahabatan dan cinta.**

Hai, Minaaaaa!

*tereak gaje

Aku datang lagi dengan cerita baru nihhh...

Minna, tadinya aku mau jadiin fic ini oneshoot, tapi gak jadi. #tuing.

Tolong sempatkan diri anda untuk mengirim review, saya butuh saran yang banyak agar bisa membuat fict lebih baik lagi.

RnR please…

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Enjoy the story…

Hutan Konoha begitu dingin pagi ini. Seorang gadis kecil berumur 8 tahunan sedang celingukan mencari orang tuanya. Sekumpulan anak Konoha gakuen sedang mengadakan camping di salah satu hutan di Konoha. Tapi sepertinya gadis ini sedang tersesat saat pergi mengejar kupu-kupu. Saat mencari orangtuanya, ia melihat seorang anak lelaki seumurannya yang sedang duduk di atas rumput. Dengan rasa penasaran, gadis kecil itu menghampiri anak lelaki tersebut.

"Hai, namaku Haruno Sakura. Kenapa kau sendirian disini?"

"Bukan, urusanmu." Kata anak lelaki berambut emo itu dengan nada dingin.

"Maaf."

Anak lelaki itu menatap sang gadis kecil dan membuka suara. "Aku sedang kehilangan orang tuaku. Aku tidak tahu aku berada dimana saat ini."

"Berarti kita sama. Aku tersesat dan mencari orang tuaku."

"Terserah kau."

"Kenapa bicaramu dingin begitu?"

"Itu juga bukan urusanmu."

"Aku harap kita bisa sahabat. Bukankah itu lebih baik?"

"Huh, namaku Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno-san.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun. Kita adalah sahabat."

"Kenapa kau memutuskan seenaknya?"

"Kau sungguh tidak mau jadi sahabatku?"  
Sasuke menatap manic Sakura.

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan."

8 tahun kemudian~~~~

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Apa, sih Sakura? Berisik amat..."

"Berangkat sama, yuk." ajak Sakura sambil tersenyum senang.

**SAKURA POV**

Ini aku, Sakura Haruno. Sahabat dari pangeran sekolah bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Pagi ini aku bermaksud berangkat sama dengannya. Sekarang kami sudah dewasa. Kami sudah kelas uhhm-seingatku kelas 1 SMA. Coba lihat wajahnya pagi ini, dia begitu keren. Dari kecil memang keren sihh. Ini yang kusuka darinya, dia keren dan gentlemen. Ya, aku menyukainya dari dulu sejak pertama kami bertemu. Hm, itu artinya ini adalah cinta pertama. Tapi aku sangat ragu mengungkapkannya pada Sasuke. Dia itu tidak menyukaiku, aku tahu itu. Dia itu sangat dingin dan banyak fansgirlnya. Aku takut diinjak-injak oleh para gadis penggila Sasuke tersebut.

"Ah, sudah selesai? Ayo!" seruku sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan menarikku, Sakura. Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Lagipula orang lain bisa salah paham jika melihatnya." Kata Sasuke dingin.

Aku ingin sekali para fansmu melihat ini Sasuke. Hei, apa salahnya menyukai sahabat?

"Maaf, mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat tadi." Inilah yang selalu kukatakan jika aku selalu mengambil kesempatan mendekati Sasuke. Selalu minta maaf, maaf dan maaf. Aku ini terlalu bodoh.

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu. Ya, sudah. Ayo berangkat..." kata Sasuke sambil berjalan mendahului Sakura.

Tapi tak apalah, berada di dekatnya saja aku sudah senang. Banyak lho orang yang menyukai Sasuke sama halnya sepertiku, tapi kalian tahulah 'SASUKE ITU TIDAK PEKA!'. Aku yang selalu ada di dekatnya saja tidak dipedulikan, bagaimana dengan mereka yang jauh. Itulah, aku ini cukup beruntung.

Sesampainya di Konoha High School. Seperti biasa, Sasuke akan dikerubungi banyak gadis-gadis cantik. Tapi Sasuke terus berjalan disampingku tanpa memperdulikan mereka. Karena takut dengan para fans Sasuke, aku segera pergi menghampiri Ino yang juga sahabatku setelah Sasuke.

"Ohayo, Ino. Apa kabar?" ucapku penuh semangat.

"Ohayo, Sakura. Kabarku baik. Kau?"

Kami terus bercerita sambil berjalan menuju kelas. Aku, Ino dan Sasuke ditempatkan dalam satu kelas. Kami ditempatkan dikelas 1-1. Ada juga seorang gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Dia sangat cantik dan ramah. Kalian tahu, dia adalah gadis yang disukai oleh Sasuke. Nah, jangan pernah mengatakan sang bungsu Uchiha tidak memiliki dambaan hati, ya. Tapi, belum ada pernyataan cinta dari kedua belah pihak. Aku merasa cukup lega. Lho? Kok aku egois begini, sih? Sampai tiba-tiba Ino membuka pembicaraan...

"Hei, Sakura. Coba lihat. Lagi-lagi Sasuke dikerubungi banyak orang. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu nantinya?" kata Ino sambil melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Anooo, aku merasa ingin mundur saja. Bagiku hanya Hinata yang bisa mengisi rasa cintanya Sasuke. Kau tahu, aku ini hanya dianggap sahabatnya, tidak lebih dari itu." Kataku dengan nada sedih.

"Oh, ayolah. Tidak ada salahnya kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya."

"Aku tidak bisa. Pasti Sasuke menolakku."

"Hah, kau ini hanya takut sakit hati, 'kan?,"aku mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Ino. "Dengar, Sakura Haruno. Justru kau pasti merasa sakit hati lagi jika tahu mereka pacaran!" Ino berteriak kesal. Dan seketika orang dikelas menatap kearah kami berdua, termasuk Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Gomenasai, minna." Kataku sambil membungkuk.

**NORMAL POV**

"Kalian kenapa berteriak begitu?" kata Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Begini, Sasuke. Sakura sedang bingung mau bicara apa jika ingin mengungkapkan perasaanya pada orang yang dicintainya." Kata Ino polos.

GLEK! Sakura meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah. Ia takut Sasuke akan berkomentar.

"Ternyata begitu. Kau bilang saja suka pada orang itu." Kata Sasuke dingin sambil menatap Sakura tajam.

"Iya. Aku mengerti." Sakura berjalan lesu kearah bangkunya. Ternyata apa yang diutarakan Sakura mengenai Sasuke memang benar, pria itu sama sekali tidak peka terhadap perasaannya.

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas meja. Ia benar-benar sedih. Ternyata Sasuke memang tidak pernah memberinya kesempatan untuk jatuh cinta padanya.

"Aku memang bodoh." Kata Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya. Disamping itu Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan heran. 'Ada apa dengan gadis ini?' batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersenyum dan menghampiri Sakura. Sasuke mengambil kursi didepan Sakura.

"Hei, Saku. Kau tahu, aku-"

Sakura menatap Sasuke malas-malas. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Hinata. Dia bilang dia juga suka padaku."

"APAAA!" teriak Sakura histeris. Bahkan Shikamaru yang berada di kelas 1-4 juga dapat mendengarnya.

Sasuke tersenyum senang. "Aku tahu kau pasti turut senang." Katanya.

Senang? Sakura senang? Oh, mana mungkin ia senang. Yang ada malah hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aku ingin Tanya, siapa lelaki yang kau sukai itu. Kau 'kan sudah tahu gadis yang kusukai. Sekarang giliranmu untuk menceritakannya. Dengan begitu kita impas."

Sakura lebih memilih untuk pergi. "Maaf, sepertinya perutku sakit." Kata Sakura beralasan. Sakura segera berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang heran.

"Dia kenapa?" gumam Sasuke. Hellooo, nggak nyadar tuh Sasuke kalo dia yang buat Sakura gini?

Kembali ke Sakura. Dengan cepat, Sakura berlari ke atap. Hey, bukannya tadi Sakura sakit perut. Hooo, ternyata ia tidak sakit perut, ya. Ia hanya ingin menghindar dari Sasuke.

Sakura berdiri menatap langit, ia hanya berdiam diri disana. Bukan ingin menangis, Sakura hanya ingin disana untuk sementara waktu.

"Ternyata memang tidak bisa." Kata Sakura.

"Apa? Apanya yang tidak bisa?" Tanya seorang lelaki yang muncul dari belakang Sakura.

Sakura terkejut. Ia segera berbalik kearah sumber suara. Ternyata itu adalah Gaara-senpai. Sakura bernapas lega.

"Kenapa Senpai bisa ada disini? Kau mengikutiku, ya."

"Enak saja. Aku sudah ada disini daritadi, Sakura-chan."

"Apa? Sakura-chan? Seperti kau pacarku saja." Ledek Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ini memang pacarmu di mimpiku."

"Cih, apa itu! Aneh se-" Sakura membulatkan mata. "Apa? Apa maksud ucapan mu tadi, senpai?" teriak Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum menatap Sakura. "Dasar Sakura-chan." Kata Gaara sambil mencubit pipi Sakura dengan gemas.

"Aw! Senpai, ini sakit tahu..." gerutu Sakura.

.

.

"Jadi orang yang kau maksud itu Gaara, ya." Kata Sasuke sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. Sasuke dan Sakura sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah.

Sakura yang sedang asyik minum langsung tersedak.

Uhuk! "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Lelaki yang kau sukai itu ternyata Gaara. Kenapa kau takut mengatakannya padaku?"

Mata Sakura sukses membelalak. "A-apa? B-bukan. Aku tidak menyukai Gaara-senpai. L-lagipula kenapa kamu langsung menganggap begitu?"

"Habisnya tadi siang aku melihatmu bersama Gaara diatap. Huh! Kau bilang ingin ke-WC, ternyata kau membohongiku."

"Kau melihatnya? Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kebetulan tadi aku juga mau keatap. Tapi tidak jadi, aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian. Maaf, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya Gaara-senpai itu adalah temanku, tidak lebih."

"Hm, aku tahu kau sedang menyangkal. Ya sudah, aku masuk dulu. Hati-hati dijalan, Sakura." Kata Sasuke sambil memasuki rumahnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. "Dasar." Gumamnya.

ESOKNYA~~~

Sakura berangkat cepat hari ini. Ia tidak ingin telat di hari piketnya. Saat sedang berjalan melewati rumah Sasuke, Sakura terheran-heran melihat sahabatnya itu sedang buru-buru.

'Aneh, biasanya ia yang selalu telat.' Pikir Sakura. Dan segeralah Sakura menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hei, tumben kau berangkat cepat. Aneh sekali." Kata Sakura disertai senyum manisnya.

"Aku harus menjemput Hinata. Kemarin aku sudah berjanji."

Sakura langsung saja membuyarkan senyumnya. "Aa, Hinata ya. Hmm, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku duluan. Jangan sampai membuat Hinata menunggu." Kata Sakura sambil berpura-pura tersenyum senang untuk menutupi rasa sedihnya.

"Ya, sudah. Aku pergi dulu." Kata Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sakura dan menghilang dari hadapan Sakura.

**~TBC~**

RnR pliisss...


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Gomen Ne, Watashi milik Hitomi**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, friendship, hurt/comfort.**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning: AU, OoC, OC, abal, gak mutu, aneh.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Summary:**

"**Benar kau menyukainya?"/ "Ya."/ "Kita sahabat 'kan?"/ "Bisa kau perlakukan aku melebihi itu?"/ "Hah? Sasuke bersama Hinata?"/ "Aku terima itu. Aku tahu kok."/ Kisah tentang persahabatan dan cinta.**

**Don't like don't read**

**Happy reading...**

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dikoridor sekolah. Ia begitu kesal kali ini. Paginya ia merasa bad mood karena Sasuke, sekarang ia ditugaskan membawa buku-buku setebal 5 cm ke ruang kesenian. Ia sih mau saja jika buku yang dibawanya itu hanya satu. Tapi ini 8 buku sodara-sodara! Dan masing-masing memiliki berat yang sama. Ah, satu lagi, buku itu menutupi wajah Sakura,. Walhasil, ia harus mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat jalan. Sakura tak hentinya menggerutu kesal karena ini. Tapi apa daya, ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaanya. Karena asyik menggerutu sampai-sampai ia tak sadar seseorang yang sedang memainkan ponselnya berada dihadapan Sakura. Walhasil bin hasil -_- Sakura dengan tidak sengaja menabrak orang itu dan pada akhirnya buku yang dibawanya terlempar entah kemana. (Mungkin ke tong sampah) #plak.

"Kyaa!" Sakura terjatuh. Beruntungnya, orang yang menabraknya dapat mengendalikan keseimbangannya, sehingga ia hanya terdorong kebelakang beberapalangkah.

Sakura mendongak menatap orang yang menabraknya, "G-gaara-senpai!" teriak Sakura kaget.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku begitu ceroboh sampai menabrakmu. Gomenne." Ucap Gaara dengan nada khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa, senpai. Aku juga bersalah disini. Lagipula, aku tidak terluka jadi jangan merasa sangat bersalah seperti itu." Kata Sakura sambil beringsut berdiri.

"Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap, "See? Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Sakura sambil memutar badannya untuk meyakinkan Gaara bahwa ia tidak terluka.

"Hn. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu. Wajahmu terlihat kusut."

"Ah, tidak ada."

"Lalu ini buku apa? Berat sekali."

"Aku disuruh Anko-sensei untuk membawa ini keruang kesenian."

"Ya, sudah aku bantu kau." Gaara memungut buku yang berserakan dilantai.

"T-tapi ini tugasku. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan senpai."

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu."

Sakura tersenyum simpul, "Arigatou."

WAKTU ISTIRAHAT~~~

Sakura berjalan menuju meja disudut kantin sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makanannya. Sakura segera menduduki kursi yang berada didepan meja itu. Ia membuka bungkus rotinya dan mulai memakannya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dan duduk dihadapannya.

Sakura menatap datar kearah Sasuke, "Mana Hinata? Kenapa hanya kau sendiri?"

"Dia masih mencatat dikelas." Kata Sasuke datar sambil mencuil roti milik Sakura. Sakura tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Hal ini memang sudah biasa.

"Oy' nanti kita pulang sama, ya. Hinata ada acara dengan keluarganya." Pinta Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa." Tolak Sakura dengan cepat.

"Kenapa?"

"Hari ini aku ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan. Mungkin aku akan pulang telat."

"Kau tidak bohong 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku tidak mengkin membohongimu, Sasuke."

"Huh, baiklah. Aku tidak mau tau kalau sampai kau membohongiku dan pergi dengan orang lain."

'Hei, pikir apa sih Sasuke ini?' batin Sakura heran.

"Aku pergi kekelas dulu, ya." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan keberadaan seseorang disampingnya. Sakura menoleh.

"Gaara-senpai? Ada apa?"

"Nanti kau pulang bersamaku, ya."

"Aku ada tugas dari Kurenai-sensei jadi tidak bisa pulang bersamamu."

"Oh, begitu. Aku akan menunggumu."

"Apa? Menungguku?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Kenapa kau terkejut?"

"Nggak, heran aja kamu bersikeras mau menungguku. Bagaimana jika aku lama?"

"Apakah baik membiarkan gadis sendirian disekolah yang sudah kosong?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Iya, iya. Lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu."

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku 'kan tidak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu. Kalau begitu, aku kembali kekelas dulu, ya." Kata Gaara sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ah, iya. Sampai jumpa."

Dan kali ini ia sendirian lagi. Sakura kembali melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda. Kemudian ia berpikir. Sasuke sudah berubah sejak berpacaran dengan Hinata. Tapi Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya karena terkejut mendengar bel masuk telah berbunyi. Dengan cepat ia menghabiskan rotinya dan melangkah kekelasnya.

"Hei, jidat, coba dengar. Tadi Hinata pingsan lho." Kata Ino pada Sakura.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Sakura datar.

"Sahabatmu Sasuke Uchiha sekaligus orang yang kau sukai langsung membopongnya dan membawa Hinata ke UKS."

Sakura terdiam kemudian tersenyum paksa, "Bukankah itu yang harus ia lakukan. Sebagai pacar Hinata, Sasuke tidak boleh berdiam diri melihat Hinata pingsan dong." Kata Sakura.

"Oh, benar juga, ya. Tapi-"

"Aku memahami, Ino. Kita tak boleh bersikap egois. Sasuke berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan kebahagiaan itu ada pada sosok Hinata Hyuuga." Kata Sakura sambil berjalan diikuti oleh Ino.

Ino manggut-manggut.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkah menuju ruang Kurenai-sensei.

TOK! TOK! TOK! Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan Kurenai-sensei dengan lembut.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara Kurenai-sensei yang agak tegas. Sakura membuka pintu ruangan itu perlahan dan menampakkan sosok Kurenai-sensei yang sibuk berkutat dengan computer dihadapannya. Tak lupa begitu banya map-map dan kertas berhamburan disekitarnya. Kurenai-sensei menatap Sakura sejenak kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada computer.

"Oh, kau ya Sakura."

"I-iya. Bukankah sensei ingin memberikan saya tugas? Saya harap sensei tak melupakannya."

"Oh, tugas itu sebenarnya adalah ulangan fisika yang dulu tak kau ikuti."

GLEK! Matilah Sakura. Ia sangat benci Fisika dan ia harus mengerjakan ulangannya sekarang.

"Aa, b-begitu ya sensei."

"Tapi, karena berhubung saya sedang sibuk jadi saya tak jadi memberikannya padamu."

"B-benarkah?"

"Kenapa? Kau senang tidak jadi ujian?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Bukan begitu, sensei." Walau sebenarnya ia begitu senang bahwa ia tak jadi ujian Fisika disini.

"Tapi, sebagai gantinya aku ingin kau jadi asistenku untuk sementara."

Bagaimana bisa ujian fisika digantikan menjadi asisten untuk sementara waktu? Tapi Sakura malah mensyukurinya karena tak perlu menguras otak dengan rumus-rumus fisika yang menurutnya melelahkan.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Bergeraklah dan ambilkan map biru diatas lemari itu!" pinta Kurenai sambil menunjuk suatu lemari.

"B-baiklah, Kurenai-sensei." Kata Sakura cepat sambil berlari kearah lemari tersebut. Ia melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai asisten dengan baik. Ia bahkan sempat menggantikan tugas Kurenai-sensei menginput data dan perkembangan siswa.

.

.

.

"Apa tugasmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Gaara begitu melihat Sakura keluar dari ruangan Kurenai-sensei.

"Iya. Hah, melelahkan. Eh, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Oya' besok hari libur 'kan, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman."

"Taman?"

"Iya. Kau mau?"

"Aku akan pergi jika aku bisa. Kalau hari libur biasanya aku harus membersihkan."

"Hm, tak apa. Hubungi aku jika kau bersedia. Ok?"

"Yes, sir. Hahaha." Sakura tertawa renyah.

Dijalanan pulang, Sakura tak berhenti mengoceh menenai masalahnya. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak bercerita mengenai Sasuke.

Sampai ia tak sadar sudah berada didepan rumahnya.

"Hei, Gaara-senpai. Aku terlalu asyik cerita sampai tak sadar rumahku sudah ada didepan mata."

"Haha. Baiklah. Kau masuk saja. Jangan lupa hubungi aku jika kau menyetujuinya."

"Siipp."

'Itu 'kan Gaara dan Sakura. Mereka pulang bersama? Bukankah Sakura punya tugas yang harus dikerjakannya? Kenapa mereka bisa bersama? Apa Sakura membohongiku?' Sasuke terus mencari alasan yang tepat kenapa Sakura dan Gaara bisa pulang bersama. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa Sakura itu telah membohonginya.

Sakura membuka pintu pagarnya dan segera masuk. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Gaara dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

"Ya, sama-sama, Sakura."

Kemudian Gaara menghilang dari pandangannya. Kini berganti Sasuke yang berjalan melewati depan rumahnya dengan tampang kesal.

"Hai, Sasuke." Sapa Sakura. Namun Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berjalan menuju rumahnya.

'Dia kenapa?' batin Sakura.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya, "Ah, mungkin dia ada masalah dengan Hinata."

Sakura malah gak nyadar kalau dia yang membuat Sasuke menjadi kesal.

MALAMNYA~~~

Sakura melangkah kearah balkon kamarnya kemudian ia memanggil nama Sasuke. Jangan heran, balkon kamar mereka memang bersebelahan. Sasuke segera keluar dari kamarnya mendengar panggilan Sakura. Sepertinya ia sedang teleponan dengan Hinata. Dengan bukti posel sedang menempel ditelinganya.

"Aku mau diajari fisika. Boleh?"

Sasuke menggeleng dan ia kembali bercakap dengan Hinata melalui telepon. Sakura menunduk. Sampai ia mendengar. "Baiklah, besok aku akan menemuimu. Aku akan mengajarimu sampai kau pintar. Hm, ya sudah. Selamat malam." Itu kata Sasuke sebelum mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Hinata. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengajarimu. Aku ada janji dengan Hinata."

"Oh, iya. Tidak apa-apa. Hm, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa." Kata Sakura dengan nada yang sedih.

"Hn. Sampai jumpa."

Sakura mengetikkan pesan diponselnya.

**To: Gaara-senpai**

**Aku akan pergi besok.**

Sakura menghela napas. Ia ingin minta tolong saja pada Gaara-senpai. Kakak kelas pasti lebih tau pelajaran yang sudah dilewatinya 'kan.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

**From: Gaara-senpai.**

**Ok. Aku tunggu didepan rumahmu. Jam 8, ingat!**

Sakura tersenyum dan mengetikkan,

**To: Gaara-senpai**

**Baiklah, senpai.**

**...**

**ESOKNYA~~~**

Sakura bergegas keluar dari rumahnya. Ia melihat Gaara-senpai telah menunggu diruang tamunya.

"Hai, Gaara-senpai. Aku sudah siap."

"Baiklah, ayo pergi." Kata Gaara.

**-TBC-**

MINNA, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Cukup memuaskan? Apa sebaiknya dilanjut atau di-delete?

Masih tetap sama, jangan lupa berikan review sebanyak-banyaknya. Makin banyak review makin cepat update. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyaknya buat para reviewers dan readers.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa, minna. Semoga puasanya diterima oleh Allah SWT. Jalani puasa dengan semangat ya minna.

Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Gomen Ne, Watashi milik Hitomi**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, friendship, hurt/comfort.**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, GaaSaku, SasuHina**

**Warning: AU, OoC, OC, abal, gak mutu, aneh.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Summary:**

"**Benar kau menyukainya?"/ "Ya."/ "Kita sahabat 'kan?"/ "Bisa kau perlakukan aku melebihi itu?"/ "Hah?! Sasuke bersama Hinata?"/ "Aku terima itu. Aku tahu kok."/ Kisah tentang persahabatan dan cinta.**

**Don't like don't read**

**Happy reading...**

**-Ringkasan Sebelumnya:**

Sakura bergegas keluar dari rumahnya. Ia melihat Gaara-senpai telah menunggu diruang tamunya.

"Hai, Gaara-senpai. Aku sudah siap."

"Baiklah, ayo pergi." Kata Gaara.

**CHAPTER 3**

"Kalau hari libur seperti ini kau biasanya kemana saja?" Tanya Gaara memulai pembicaraan.

Sakura tak menjawab, ia sedang menghayal. Tiba-tiba Gaara menepuk pundak Sakura. Karena terkejut, Sakura segera menatap Gaara.

"Ada yang mengganggumu, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum kecut, "Ah, tidak ada."

"Lalu kenapa kau melamun seperti itu?"

"A-aku sedang-err! Memikirkan tentang nilai fisikaku yang makin hari, makin menurun." Sakura menunduk sedih.

"Fisika? Kau punya kesulitan dalam menghadapi pelajaran itu?" Gaara tampak menahan tawa.

"Iya."

"Kenapa tidak ikut les saja?"

"Sudah pernah, senpai. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa. Kalau aku benci, sudah kuyakini aku tidak dapat pintar." Sakura berkata sambil berlagak mendramatisir suasana.

"Hm, begitu ya. Tapi, setahuku akan ada rolling kelas untuk kelas X. Dan setahuku minggu depan tes untuk masuk kelas khusus akan diadakan. Kau mau masuk kelas itu 'kan."

"Maunya sih begitu. Tapi bagaimana jika nilai fisikaku rendah? Sudah kupastikan aku tidak akan lulus."

"Bicara apa kamu. Aku yang akan mengajarimu. Bagaimana? Mau tidak?" tawar Gaara.

Sakura berbinar, "Be-benarkah itu? Kau tidak bohong padaku 'kan, Gaara-senpai?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak."

Sakura memeluk Gaara, "Yeaah! Senpaiku baik banget!" seru Sakura kegirangan.

Gaara terkejut dengan perlakuan Sakura. Ia tidak menyangka gadis itu memeluknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura dan Gaara sedang duduk dibawah pohon yang sangat rindang. Dimana tampak Gaara sedang menjelaskan sesuatu yang menurut Sakura itulah 'Fisika'. Sakura sulit mengerti penjelasan Gaara. Ia masih belum paham.

"Jadi, tekanan pa-"

"Gaara-senpai, tolong jelaskan secara pelan-pelan. Rasanya aku kurang mengerti."

"Hm, baiklah. Dengar baik-baik, ya. Bertanya saja jika seandainya kau kurang mengerti." Kata Gaara dengan lembut.

"Ha'i." Sakura mengangguk semangat.

Dan mulailah Gaara kembali menjelaskan semuanya. Sakura begitu semangat. Saat diberi soal, pada awalnya, Sakura salah semua. Pada saat diberi soal untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sakura hanya setengah benar. Yang keempat kalinya Sakura hanya satu benar. Tapi ia tidak menyerah, terbukti saat ia terus menyuruh Gaara untuk memberikan soal padanya. Sakura bahkan lebih sering bertanya pada Gaara. Ia ingin masuk dikelas khusus, alasannya hanya satu, karena tak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke. Sasuke 'kan orangnya pintar, jadi dia pasti lulus 100%.

Hari sudah mulai sore, Sakura tak menyadarinya. Ia terlalu bersemangat.

"Ah, Gaara-senpai. Sepertinya sekarang sudah sore. Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Nanti ibuku mencariku."

"Benar juga. Jadi, besok kita lanjut ya, Sakura. Aku sudah melihat perkembanganmu. Jangan lupa belajar." Kata Gaara sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Okay!" seru Sakura.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Hah? Apa? T-tidak usah. Aku pulang sendiri saja. Lagipula aku sudah merepotkanmu lagi."

"Tidak. Ayo, kita pulang."

"Tidak usah, Gaara-senpai. Kau harus pulang cepat untuk istirahat. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku kenal orang disekitar sini,"

"Benarkah?" tampaknya Gaara agak ragu.

"Aku yakin." Tambah Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau kamu memaksa. Ya, sudah. Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Iya. Sampai jumpa."

Sakura segera berjalan kearah rumahnya. Hm, memang rumahnya tak jauh dari sini. Ia kenal baik semua warga yang tinggal didekitar sini. Saat akan memasuki rumah, Sakura menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar dimatanya. Itu adalah Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Hm? Kenapa mereka masih disini? Apa Hinata belum pulang?" gumam Sakura. "Ah, aku harus belajar." Kata Sakura cepat. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sakura segera memasuki rumahnya.

Sepertinya sosok pelajaran Fisika mampu membuat Sakura melupakan Sasuke untuk sementara waktu.

"Tadaima!" seru Sakura begitu memasuki kediamannya.

Sang Ibu segera menyambut Sakura, "Okaerinasai, Sakura-chan."

"Ibu, minggu depan aku akan ikut ujian untuk masuk kelas khusus."

"Lho bukannya kamu pernah bilang tidak sanggup ikut ujian itu dan tetap ingin di kelas mu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, aku sudah bertekad akan masuk. Aku akan berusaha!" seru Sakura sambil berjalan membelakang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ibu senang melihat rasa tekadmu itu."

"Ok. Aku belajar dulu, ya. Makan malam nanti saj-" Begitu Sakura berbalik, ia menabrak pilar didepannya. BRUK! "Ukkhh, S-sakit." Ringis Sakura. Ibu Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah ceroboh Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sedang berada di kamarnya. Ia menyiapkan buku-buku pelajarannya diatas meja. Setelah ganti baju, Sakura melakukan olahraga ringan supaya ia tenang belajar. Saat akan duduk tiba-tiba...

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dari kamarnya.

"Ssh, apa lagi sih? Ganggu aja." Gerutu Sakura kesal sambil menyibakkan gorden kamarnya dan berjalan kearah balkon.

"Hei, kau tahu tadi kencanku dengan Hinata sangat menyenangkan." Hanya itu yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Sasuke? Hh, Sakura menghela napas.

"Oh," kata Sakura datar.

"Eh, kau sedang belajar, ya?"

"Iya, aku harus ikut ujian kelas khusus minggu depan." Kata Sakura senang.

"Tumben kau semangat belajar. Lho? Bukannya kau tidak pandai fisika? Kau ikut les lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ikut les. Aku diajari Gaara-senpai."

"Oh, begitu." Sasuke menanggapinya dengan malas.

"Err, bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apa ia sudah pintar?"

"Hn. Kau masuk saja, sepertinya aku sedang malas bicara denganmu." Kata Sasuke sambil memasuki kamarnya.

"Eh, eh? Apa-apaan itu? Sasuke, kau kenapa?" teriak Sakura.

Namun nihil, tak ada jawaban sepatah katapun dari Sasuke. Akhirnya Sakura masuk kekamarnya dengan lesu.

'Ada apa? Apa salahku sehingga Sasuke bicara begitu?'

Sakura kembali melanjutkan kegiatan awalnya, yaitu belajar. Syukurlah, Sakura sepertinya mulai mengerti banyak tentang pelajaran Fisika. Sepertinya cara Gaara-senpai mengajarinya benar-benar bagus. Saking tekunnya, bahkan Sakura sempat tak menyadari keberadaan Ibunya yang sudah berada disampingnya.

"Kau tidak makan, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Ibu Sakura.

Sakura segera menoleh sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang sempat melorot.

"Ibu? Aku tidak menyangka Ibu ada disampingku." Kata Sakura kaget.

"Hm, itu karena kau sangat tekun. Oy' apa kau tidak mau makan?"

"Aku mau. Nanti aku ambil dibawah, ya."

"Hm, baiklah. Wah, banyak sekali kertas didindingmu."

"Ini rumus, bu. Aku harus menempelnya didinding supaya aku terus melihatnya."

"Ya, sudah. Ibu keluar dulu, ya. Selamat belajar." Kata Ibu Sakura sambil keluar dari kamar Sakura.

**ESOKNYA~~~**

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia menyadari semalam ia tertidur di meja belajar. Bahkan kertas-kertasnya pun pada menempel dipipi Sakura.

"Hoaahhm, sekarang jam berapa?" Sakura meraih jam weker yang ada diatas meja belajarnya.

"Huhm, sudah jam tujuh. Sebaiknya lima menit lagi aku bangun." Sakura kembali menutup matanya.

JIIT! "APA?! JAM TUJUH?! TIDAKK!" teriak Sakura histeris. Sakura segera berlari tergesa-gesa kearah kamar mandi. Ia tak berhenti menggerutu tak jelas. Setelah mandi, Sakura memakai seragamnya dengan asal-asalan. Rambutnya disisir tak karuan. Sakura memasukkan semua buku pelajaran yang ia butuhkan kedalam tasnya. Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga dengan pelan. Ia buru-buru, tapi ia juga tak ingin melukai diri jika seandainya ia jatuh dari tangga. Sakura kurang menyukai tangga, sewaktu kecil ia pernah terjatuh. Dan tangga membuatnya mual.

Sakura bingung, 'Mana ayah dan ibu, ya? Ah, mungkin udah pergi kerja.' Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia lupa sarapan karena terburu-buru. Sakura terus berlari dan akhirnya tiba disekolahnya.

Sakura menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah, ternyata belum terlambat."

Sakura memasuki kelasnya. Benar saja, murid-murid masih mondar mandir kesana kemari. Itu tandanya bel masuk belum berbunyi. Sakura segera menduduki bangkunya yang ada di belakang itu. Sedikit koreksi, Sakura itu bodoh, tapi masuk dikelas unggulan. Ekhhm, itu artinya Sakura hebat. Masuk dikelas unggulan gak selamanya harus pintar 'kan. Hehehe...

Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang membaca bukunya. "Orang pintar memang gak berhenti belajar," Gumam Sakura. Sakura tak hanya melihat Sasuke, ia juga melihat Hinata yang juga sedang belajar.

"Pasti asyik diajari sama Sasuke." Tambah Sakura lagi.

Sakura kemudian berhenti menatap Sasuke. Ia takut nanti teman-temannya bercerita lain. Sakura tampak celingukan di sekeliling kelas.

"Ino mana, ya? Tumben dia belum datang, ah! Gak mungkin. Ino 'kan yang paling cepat datang. Tapi dia kemana, ya?" kata Sakura heran.

Rupanya benar, Ino baru datang. Sakura jadi terheran-heran. Anak ini tumben telat. Ino segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Hai, jidat. Pagi ini aku datang telat karena semalam aku begadang."

"Apa? Begadang? Hebat, kau sudah berubah, ya. Aku tahu kau pasti belajar semalaman demi ujian kelas khusus." Kata Sakura bangga sambil menepuk pundak Ino.

"Bukan begitu,"

"Hah? Bukan? Jadi, kau begadang karena apa?"

Ino tampak merogoh tasnya. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari sesuatu. Tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan sebuah novel bersampul warna biru yang indah.

"Lihat ini!" seru Ino.

"Itu novel 'kan? Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan novel itu?" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk novel yang ada di tangan Ino.

"Ya, ampun, Sakura. Novel ini aku baca semalaman. Aku jadi terlambat karena ini." Kata Ino dengan polosnya.

Sakura terdiam,

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"INO, BAKA! APA PERSIAPANMU UNTUK UJIAN NANTI, HAH? KENAPA BACA BUKU TAK PENTING SEPERTI ITU!?" teriak Sakura. Ino hanya menutup telinganya guna untuk mencegah agar gendang telinganya tidak rusak akibat suara Sakura yang menurutnya 'WOW'.

"M-maaf, lagi pula aku sama sekali tidak berniat masuk ke kelas khusus. Pasti kita hanya belajar, belajar, dan belajar."

"Tapi, Ino. Aku ingin masuk ke kelas khusus. Kalau kamu tidak masuk, aku jadi kesepian."

"Memangnya kamu yakin bisa masuk kelas khusus?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah bertekad akan masuk. Aku akan belajar sekuat tenaga." Ujar Sakura.

"Wow, tapi aku rasa aku kurang suka disana. Ya, sudah Sakura. Disana 'kan ada Sasuke. Kau jadi tidak kesepian."

"Tapi Sasuke pasti selalu bersama Hinata. Dia pasti mencampakkanku. Hhuhuhu." Sakura berlagak nangis.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menemuimu di waktu istirahat. Bagus 'kan?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Benar juga,"

"KRINNGG!"

"Ya, sudah. Aku kembali ke tempatku dulu ya, jidat," kata Ino sambil berjalan kearah bangkunya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sakura mengangguk. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka menampakkan seorang lelaki bermasker dan berambut perak. Tak lain tak bukan itu adalah Kakashi sensei.

"Ohayou, anak-anak!" sapa Kakashi sensei.

"Ohayou, sensei!" jawab kami, para anak-anak secara serentak.

"Anak-anak, maksud kedatangan bapak kemari adalah untuk member informasi bahwa bagi siapa yang ingin ikut ujian kelas khusus, silakan mengambil formulirnya di ruang kepengurusan. Hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan. Saya permisi." Jelas Kakashi-sensei kemudian menghilang dari ruang kelas. Seluruh isi kelas jadi ribut mengenai ujian kelas khusus. Ada yang ingin ikut, ada yang takut, juga ada yang cuek saja.

Sakura menengok jam yang tertempel di dinding kelasnya. "Hm, sebaiknya aku segera mengambil formulirnya. 'Kan bisa gawat kalau kehabisan," kata Sakura. Kemudian Sakura menoleh kearah Ino yang sedang membaca novel.

"Ino, Ino, Ino," panggil Sakura.

Ino segera menoleh kearah Sakura. "Ada apa manggil-manggil, dat? Tanya Ino.

"No, nanti kamu temani aku ke ruang kepengurusan, ya," kata Sakura.

"Ah, iya," jawab Ino santai kemudian kembali membaca novelnya.

Sakura mengambil buku dari dalam tasnya. Rupanya ia ingin belajar lagi. Sakura yakin akan masuk dalam daftar 50 orang yang lulus di kelas khusus.

**SKIP!**

"Ruang kepengurusan itu dimana, sih?" Tanya Ino.

"Kau tidak tahu? Astaga, kita sudah lama disini dan kau tidak tahu dimana ruang kepengurusan? Apa waktu masa orientasi kau tak dikenalkan?" kata Sakura.

"Dikenalkan sih tapi aku sudah lupa," kata Ino sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Tidak terasa mereka sudah tiba di ruang kepengurusan.

"Oh, jadi disini, ya ruang kepengu-"

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan," panggilan Hinata memutuskan perkataan Ino. Gadis indigo itu melangkah mendekati Sakura dan Ino. Ino mendengus kesal karena bicaranya terputus di tengah jalan.

Sakura tersenyum, "Hai, Hinata. Kau sudah ambil formulir, ya," kata Sakura langsung menebak karena melihat kertas formulir yang dipegang oleh Hinata.

"Iya. Tadi Sasuke-kun yang ambilkan. Kalian bagaimana? Sudah ambil apa belum?"

Sakura membuyarkan senyumannya. "Aku sih tidak ambil formulir. Hanya Sakura saja," kata Ino.

Hinata menatap Sakura. "Sakura-chan sudah ambil?" Tanya Hinata.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera tertawa, "Haha, belum. Nih juga kami baru datang. Jadi Sasuke dimana?"

"Masih didalam. Habisnya di dalam berdesakan. Sasuke-kun katanya tidak mau membuatku terluka karena berdesakan,"

Ino mengernyit, 'Wanita ini jahat sekali, sih.' Batin Ino.

"Ah, ya, sudah, aku mau pergi dulu," pamit Sakura sambil menarik tangan Ino untuk masuk kedalam ruang kepengurusan.

Sesampainya di dalam, Sakura dan Ino bagai di dalam sebuah bis.

"Kenapa ramai begini, sih," gerutu Ino.

"Iya,"

"Eh, jidat. Si Hinata itu, tampangnya aja yang pemalu dan lemah, tapi dia itu agak egois, ya," kata Ino.

"Huush, jangan bilang begitu, pig. Tidak boleh mencerita buruk orang lain lagipula bagimana kalau Sasuke dengar? Bisa mati kita," kata Sakura setengah berbisik.

"Ya, ya. Eh, coba lihat. Disana itu tempat pengambilannya," kata Ino sambil menunjuk salah satu meja yang disana terdapat seorang lelaki yang membagikan formulir. Tunggu! Sakura merasa kenal dengan lelaki itu.

"Lho? Itu 'kan? G-gaara-senpai," kata Sakura yang segera berlari kearah meja itu.

"Eh, jidat. Tunggu aku," kata Ino sambil mengejar Sakura.

"Gaara-senpai, rupanya kau yang membagi formulir itu, ya. Hehehe," Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya," jawab Gaara.

"Senpai, aku minta formulirnya," kata seorang lelaki dengan ketus kepada Gaara.

"Ah, iya. Tunggu sebentar,"

Gaara mengambil selembar formulir dan memberikannya pada Sakura, bukan pada lelaki yang lebih awal meminta.

"Hei, senpai. Aku 'kan yang minta lebih dulu," protes lelaki itu.

Sakura jadi menoleh kearah lelaki itu. Ia mendongak untuk menatap wajah lelaki itu. Sakura terkejut.

"S-Sasuke-kun?!"

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura. Kemudian Gaara menyerahkan formulir itu pada Sasuke.

"Ini, ambillah,"

Sasuke merampas formulir di tangan Gaara dan segera melenggang pergi. Sakura menatap kepergian Sasuke. "Dia kenapa?" Tanya Sakura pada Gaara.

"Entahlah, mungkin lagi ngambek," kata Gaara santai.

"Hahaha, mungkin saja. Ya, sudah, aku pergi dulu, ya, senpai. Yang lain sudah menunggu. Arigato~" kata Sakura sambil melangkah pergi bersama Ino.

"Ino, tadi Sasuke kenapa, ya? Setiap bersamaku dia pasti selalu menampilkan wajah kesal. Apa dia membenciku?" kata Sakura.

"Tunggu! Hanya kau sendiri atau juga ada Gaara-senpai?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Dia kesal pada saat hanya ada kau saja atau pada saat kau bersama Gaara-senpai?" jelas Ino.

Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingatnya, "Hanya aku saja, tapi saat itu aku selalu bercerita tentang Gaara dan ia jadi kesal," kata Sakura.

"Ah, aku tahu alasannya!" kata Ino sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"A-apa? Cepat katakan!" kata Sakura sambil mengguncang bahu Ino.

"Ok! Asal kau tahu saja, Sasuke itu CEMBURU pada kedekatanmu dengan Gaara-senpai," kata Ino.

"Hah? Apa?!"

**-TBC-**

**Bagaimana, minna?**

**Sasuke udah jealous 'kan? hahaha, aku suka banget lihat Sasuke-nya jadi gitu *ditinju***

**Cerita ini endingnya dibuat bagaimana? Happy atau sad? Tolong bagi jawaban, ya. Minna, saya senang banget, ternyata banyak juga yang nge-review chapter 2. Saya harap chapter ke 3 pun begitu. Fufufu... **

**Jangan lupa review, apa aja saya terima. Fic ini butuh saran yang mendukung.**

**Jadi, fic ini mau dilanjut?**


End file.
